Underestimated
by ColdHeartedPhoenix
Summary: Beast Boy is sick of being the comic relief. He is sick of how the Titans treat him, and the only one who understands him is gone. But when Slade offers to let him join him...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I literally woke up this morning (about half an hour ago) and thought of this. I do not own Teen Titans. I just own your soul :P Please read& review!

**Underestimated**

**Chapter: 1**

The rhythm of his own punches seemed distant in Beast Boy's mind. He was in the gym, the place no one would look for him; they all thought he was a worthless, lazy bum who would never work out unless he was forced to during training. But in reality, he had been in here a lot lately. The last time he had been in there that frequently was when those chemicals messed with his DNA. But this helped him to relieve stress, mainly from his teammates who never took him seriously.

Serious… In their image of him, that word did not exist in his vocabulary. He was just the stupid comic relief, always cracking stupid jokes, messing up all the time, acting stupid, existing only to be made fun of. That was Beast Boy. But it wasn't.

When he had first joined the Teen Titans, he messed up a couple times. Ok, several times. Because of that, none of the others really listened to him.

So he needed a new identity, one not meant to be serious. Maybe then they wouldn't just ignore him. So he became the "comic relief." But that didn't work; it just made him the target of more ridicule. But by the time he had realized that, it was already part of him.

Beast Boy leaned against the wall and sighed. He missed Terra. She was the only one that understood him. She found his jokes funny, but she also took him seriously.

But he had lost her… Lost her three times… He longed to just be able to hold her. But she was dead. Dead because she had sacrificed herself to save them. But still, he knew none of them were too serious on their promise to bring her back.

He got up and started thrashing the punching bag again. It was all Robin's fault! She would have never ran away in the first place if it weren't for him. It was also Raven's fault; she was never too friendly to Terra.

He was interrupted by flashing red lights and the sound of the alarm. Beast Boy sighed. There was not much he could do, just try to earn their respect back and not screw up.

Beast Boy was the last one to jump into the sewer after the others. Robin and Cyborg were already surveying the surroundings.

"Any idea who or what we're looking for?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know," responded Robin. "For all we know, this could be a prank, but we can't take that risk."

"So we're just going off a letter that said 'an old acquaintance' is back and if we want to see our city again, meet them in the sewers?" said Raven, suspiciously. "Sounds like a trap to me."

Beast Boy spoke up, "But at least if it is, we're expecting it." Just as he thought, no one responded or even acknowledged that he had spoken.

"We have to split up. Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg, you guys go in that direction," he ordered, nodding in the direction he wanted them to go. "Starfire and I'll look in the other direction.

It was dark with the only light to go off of being the one of Cyborg's shoulder, which didn't cover a lot. Beast Boy morphed into an owl to see more clearly.

Cyborg stopped, and so did Raven and Beast Boy perched on a rail.

"My sensors are picking up traces of radiation down here," Cyborg informed them. "So unless a certain someone transforms into a roach, we shouldn't go any further." Behind him and Raven were a couple of Slade's robots, but Beast Boy was the only one who saw them. He had two choices: warn them and potentially regain their respect, or let them discover them the hard way. He decided to go with the second option.

Raven turned to speak to Cyborg and saw them, but before she could react, one shot her with a beam of red light and another shot him from behind, causing them both to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla, but they didn't attack. They just darted in the opposite direction, so he transformed again, this time into a cheetah, and pursued them.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy?" said Robin into his communicator, but got no response. "Anyone?" Still no response. "Starfire, I'm not getting any answer, I think they might be in trouble!"

But as they turned to go back, they found themselves surrounded by robots. "This is gonna take a while…"

Beast Boy hadn't even realized where he had gone and had no idea how he ended up where he was, but now he was in a large room with monitors on the wall. He had lost sight of the robots, but in from of the screens stood-

"Slade…" He ran towards him with an angry glint in his eye, but Slade turned around and shot him. Everything went black and unconsciousness took him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

Thanks to the two of you thantreviewed.

The Power Within- that was excatly what I was going for, since I sometimes feel the same way.

****

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 2: The Offer**

When Beast Boy came to, he found himself in a dark room, chained to a chair. Slade stood in front of him with his back facing him.

Beast Boy struggled against the binds, but it was futile. He tried transforming, but he found he couldn't.

"That won't work my young shape shifter," stated Slade.

"What do you want!" demanded Beast Boy, still attempting to pull free of the chains that bound him to where he was.

"You," he answered, turning to face him. "Sorry I had to chain you up, but you know how it is with angry, misunderstood teens."

"Who're you to judge me like that?" But e knew Slade was right.

"The Titans don't understand you. They don't take you seriously. You're just the… 'comic relief.'"

"You're the one who took the only one who took me seriously away from me!"

"No, Robin did. He's the reason she ran away in the first place. Face it, kid: If I hadn't found her, you would have never seen her again, and she would still have no control over-"

"At least she would still be alive!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Or would she? Terra was dangerous, most dangerous when she didn't know how to use her powers. Many people hates her for it. If she didn't get herself killed, they would do it for her.

"…"

"And I'm the only one who can bring her back." Beast Boy looked up. "Now that it seems that I've gotten your attention, let's talk." Slade pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. Beast Boy braced himself for what was sure would be painful, but instead, he was released. He rubbed his wrist where the chains had been too tight as Slade continued speaking. "I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, curious.

"How would you like to join me?"

Starfire blasted the last of the robots with a star bolt. She followed after Robin, using her star bolts as light. They found Raven and Cyborg lying unconscious.

"Raven! Cyborg!" shouted Robin, kneeling beside Raven, and Starfire next to Robin.

Raven's eyes opened and she voiced weakly, "Where's Beast Boy?"

"I don't know," he admitted as Cyborg, too, regained consciousness.

"Please, Friends, tell us what has happened," Starfire begged.

"You mean other than BB failing to tell us those stupid robots were behind us, then us getting knocked out?" Cyborg sounded irritated.

Robin took out his communicator. "Beast Boy, where are you? Beast Boy! Pick up!"

Beast Boy held his communicator, looking at it as Robin's voice sounded. But he didn't answer. His eyes narrowed before he crushed it in his fist. "I accept."


	3. Chapter 3: On Opposite Sides

The Power Within: Thanks for the fave, really appreciate it. Unfortunately, the next couple chapters are from the Titans' PoVs so we don't get to see much of Beast Boy's thoughts, but I will incorporate it. And there's no real pairing, but it's leaning more towards BB+Ter.

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 3: On Opposite Sides**

Robin continued his attempts to contact Beast Boy, but found he couldn't pick up the frequency of his communicator. "We have to find him!"

"But don't we already have a mission?" Cyborg pointed out. "Do you want the entire city wiped out!"

"Slade's behind this. We find Beast Boy, we find him," explained Robin.

"Robin has a point. And as annoying as that green fluff ball is, we have to find him before something happens to him," said Raven.

"We have to split up and look for him," ordered Robin. The others nodded and they went in separate directions.

Beast Boy watched the monitors as his former teammates searched for him, but their attempts were all futile.

"Should I exterminate them now, or would you rather deal with them?" Slade asked.

"I'd rather take them down myself."

"It won't be for a while, however; you still need a lot of training. But in time, given the proper room to grow, you will be powerful enough to overtake them."

After several hours of looking without any clues, they had given up and regrouped on the street above.

"Any sign?" asked Robin. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire all shook their heads, a grim expression of their faces; they had to assume the worst: Beast Boy was gone, probably even dead.

It had been several months since the incident, and still, not even a trace of Beast Boy. Everything was different without him. The tower had been quieter since then. Cyborg played video games less frequently, realizing it lost its fun without someone to compete with. Even Raven missed him, although he annoyed the hell out of her.

But that had also been the last time they had been bothered by Slade up until this point. It had just been the annoying villains. Mumbo had been spotted once, the foiled one of Mad Mod's plans, and Dr. Light escaped from prison again, but that was it. Now that they had all this extra time, there was no crazy green BB to spend it with.

They were all in the living room, minding their own business, when the alarm went off. Robin turned on the screen, bringing up a map of the city. A symbol representing a research facility was blinking, indicating that was the target.

A minute later, Robin was on his R-cycle and Cyborg in the T-car, followed by Raven and Starfire who were flying alongside them. The two vehicles screeched to a halt outside the lab.

"Any idea who or what we're looking for?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but the place isn't that big, we should be able to find whoever it is soon enough."

Once inside, Cyborg found a security panel in the wall. "I'm gonna try hacking into the cameras," he said in a hushed tone.

"Good idea," Robin responded.

"Second floor, lab 226B."

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell, it's too dark."

"Guess we just have to find out the Titans way: by kicking criminal ass," said Raven.

They headed upstairs and found the right room. A shadowed figure was leaning against the wall. "Been a while," he said. "So how have you guys been without your comic relief to insult?"

He emerged from the shadows and the Titans froze in shock

"Beast Boy?"


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it I'll try to update frequently. I should have 5 up tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm actually up to 7, but I'm trying to leave room for suspense, not that this one does that… ;;

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 4: Why!**

They couldn't believe it. Beast Boy had disappeared months ago, but here he was, standing before them as their enemy. But there was something different about him. He was no longer scrawny, but had gained some muscle mass and appeared taller. Instead of the uniform he used to wear, he was wearing an all black bodysuit with bare arms, knee-length black boots, and strapped to his wrist was a device similar to the thermal blaster Robin had used when he was working for Slade. His eyes were also different. Instead of conveying stupidity and cluelessness, they had a malicious glint in them.

"Beast Boy, is it really you? Where have you been?" asked Starfire.

"Not being pushed around by you guys."

"You think this is gonna help?" said Raven, exasperated.

"Listen, we know we've been cruel to you sometimes, but it was all a joke," said Cyborg.

"Maybe to you it was all a joke."

"But still, have you lost your mind!" exclaimed Robin. "This isn't the way to go about it!"

"None of you took me seriously enough to do it any other way. You saw me as nothing more than the comic relief."

"We've been real jerks, and we're sorry, Beast Boy," Robin apologized, but Beast Boy wasn't buying it.

"It's too late for that." He raised his arm and fired at Robin, but he dodged it..

"Too bad it has to be like this… Titans, go!"

Starfire shot star bolts at him, but he transformed into a hawk and flew at her, turning into a tiger and tackling her.

Cyborg shot at him with his cannon, but Beastboy quickly moved out of its path.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven, surrounding a bunch of test tubes with black energy and throwing them in his direction. He blocked them with his forearm, only receiving a couple scratches as the shattered upon impact. He fired at Raven, who produced a shield.

Robin took out his bo and attacked from behind, but Beast Boy caught him and kicked him in the gut. Starfire drop kicked him in the back of the head, but he morphed into a lion and turned to face her, growling. Cyborg shot at him, but he dodged the sonic blast and pinned him against the wall, piercing his armor with his claws. Cyborg punched him in the jaw, forcing him off.

He transformed back into his human form and caught Robin's foot as he tried kicking him, and pulled him to the ground. He aimed the device on his wrist at Robin's head, but a star bolt from behind threw off his aim, causing him to miss by an inch.

Raven chanted her usual mantra and Beast Boy was bound by her powers, but he switched forms too quickly for her to keep up, and eventually let him go. He took out a vile and threw it in front of her. As it broke, the volatile liquid turned to a thin vapor. Raven wondered what the point of it was until she felt her limbs go numb and she fell to the floor, unable to move.

He picked her up and held her in a headlock and held the blaster to her head. "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it."

"You know you don't want to do this!" said Robin, but he just smirked in response.

"Oh, believe me, I do."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Starfire.

"Because I'm sick of being a Titan, sick of being ridiculed, sick of being the comic relief. I'm sick of you guys!"

"If you couldn't stand it, why didn't stop acting like a dumb ass?" questioned Cyborg, confused.

"You didn't give me much of a choice. None of you ever took me seriously, even if I tried. And you took away the only person who ever understood that!"

"And so you joined Slade?" said Raven, even through the tight hold Beast Boy had on her neck. "Terra died because she decided to join up with Slade. So why are you doing the same thing?"

"Shut up!" he tightened the headlock, cutting off her air supply, while charging the blaster, still aimed at her head. "You treated her the same way you treat me: like shit. You have no right to talk about her like that! Say hi to her in the afterlife for me, ok?"

Robin threw his grappling hook at him, which wound its way around his arm, pulling it away from Raven's head. With his other hand, he threw several small disks at him which exploded in clouds of smoke, blocking his vision. Beast Boy could tell Raven phased through the floor, but when the smoke cleared, none of the others were in sight.

Beast Boy punched a wall in anger, leaving an imprint of his fist. "Next time I _will _get them, and I _will_ make them pay…"


	5. Chapter 5

Reggie Tuesday- Go ahead :)

Cameron- Are you saying that to be a good story, it has to be predictable:P

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 5**

"Who knew the little idiot had so much anger…" said Cyborg, sighing.

"It's exactly that attitude that caused us to lose him in the first place!" yelled Robin, his voice saturated with annoyance.

"I did not know he felt that way…" sighed Starfire. "Beast Boy…"

"Neither of us did. We just took him for grant it." said Raven. "But it's mostly my fault. I should've known, and of all of us, I bothered him the most…"

"It's my fault too," admitted Cyborg. "I was always making fun of him, and couldn't even let him be vegan without shoving it in his face…"

"It's too late to start regretting now," Robin pointed out. "We just have to get Beast Boy back."

"I don't know, he seemed pissed off beyond the 'sorry' level," interrupted Cyborg, although he did not want to hear what he knew Robin was going to say.

"Then if that's the case, we have no choice. He's working for Slade, and we have to take him out, just like any other villain."

Beast Boy walked into the hideout, seeing Slade with his back turned. "I'm sorry. I let them get away," he said, mentally beating himself up.

"It's alright, there's always next time…" he said, his voice cold, showing very little emotion. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yes, sir." He took several vials, each containing different chemicals, from his belt and handed them to Slade.

"Good job, my Apprentice." Beast Boy shivered as he said those last two words, having remembered hearing him refer to Robin and Terra the same way, but he ignored it as Slade continued speaking, "It should be ready soon."

"What should?" asked Beast Boy, curious.

"You'll find out in due time…" he said. "But in the meantime, I have an other task for you."

"What is it?"

"I need parts for the weapon I'm building. They are being held in a highly guarded vault in Jump City Bank. Just a warning, I don't expect this to go without in trouble. In fact, I would be surprised if you didn't run into any problems."

"Always up for a challenge," accepted Beast Boy, grinning.

AN: Ok, this chapter sucked. Short, not very in-depth like I had promised. The problem is, I don't know much about his past, I know the basics, but not the details. But chapter 6 is coming very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 6**

"Did you hear something?" One of the security guards said to his comrade, hearing a sound like metal falling to the ground. An other noise distracted them, coming from the shadows.

"Who's there?" the other demanded, aiming his firearm in that direction, but he received no response.

Meanwhile, a mouse crawled up the wall and chewed the wires of a security camera. The mouse leaped from the camera, and when he reached the ground, he was human. Beast Boy shot one of the guards. The other turned around, ready to fire, but he was shot first and fell to join his coworker.

"This is too easy," he said to no one, grinning, as he smashed open the door to the vault. "Far easier than Slade made it out to be anyway."

"It just got more challenging," said a familiar voice: Robin's. He turned around to face the Titans.

Starfire flew up to him, evading his attacks, and stopped right in front of him. "Please, Beast Boy. We're your friends and we miss you a lot. We're truly sorry for everything we have done, and I do not blame you for being angry with us. But please come back. We're very concerned for you…"

If it had been any sooner after he had left, he might have fallen for it. But not anymore. He was no longer the vulnerable idiot they thought they knew. Did they really expect it to work on him? He had hardened up since he left. He had grown up without them confining him to their false image of him. It was time to show them how serious he could be.

Before Starfire could retaliate, Beast Boy shot her in the chest.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as she fell to the ground, her body limp. Even through his mask, his gaze hardened as he looked at his old teammate. "Guess there's no use talking this over." He threw a birderang at him, but he shifted into the form of a wolf and pounced at him.

He was shot in the side by Cyborg. Human again, he was forced against the wall by the blast.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The segment of the ceiling above him collapsed, trapping his entire lower body beneath it. "You were always being made fun of because you're always doing stupid things, and this is one of them."

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and threw debris at Raven. He regained his human form and pinned her to the wall by her wrists. The two glared at each other. "You never allowed be to be anything else but retarded," he practically growled at her. He let her go and turned as he heard Robin approach.

Beast Boy caught Robin's punch and threw him to the floor. He then turned into a jaguar and turned to attack Cyborg. Metal doors flew off their hinges and hit him head on.

Human again, he struggle to get up, but Robin stood over him. "This has gone far enough, Beast Boy."

He transformed, taking the shape of a raptor, but he never got to attack. No one saw exactly what happened, just a rock flying towards him, hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out, forcing him to de-transform and knocking him out, but he wasn't dead. Cyborg, Raven and Robin looked in the direction it had come from, confused; it couldn't be who they thought it was.

AN: I know it's moving kinda slowly, but expect something in the next chapter ;)


	7. Chapter 7: A Chat with the Dead

AN: Thanks a lot for reviewing, this is the most I ever received. And to everyone who predicted what was gonna happen, we'll see if you're right ;)

BlackGothFaerie- How about Tara Strong's soul?

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 7**

The beeping was the only sound heard through the thick silence in the infirmary. Starfire was laying in one bed, still in a coma. In the bed next to her was Beast Boy, also unconscious. He was unarmed and restrained, a decision they had all agreed on without much argument.

Robin decided to break the silence. "How's Starfire?"

"She'll live," Raven answered. "She was lucky though, any closer to her heart, and it would've killed her."

"What about BB?" asked Cyborg.

"Same as Star's condition. Thing is, that attack wasn't meant to kill him, just knock him out."

"But did anyone else see what I saw, or am I just seeing things?"

"I saw it too," Robin responded. "But the only one who could've…"

"Is Terra…" Raven added on.

"Exactly, but I didn't see her, and she's dead," said Cyborg.

"Last time I checked, she was anyway. But I'll go check," Raven offered. The guys nodded and she got up and left.

Robin got up and walked over to Starfire's side. Stroking her silky red hair, he looked at her face. Even with her eyes closed, he could see the concern tormenting her. Raven's words didn't comfort him either. "If anything happens to her…"

"Don't worry, Robin. When he comes to, we'll find out what's going on, and if we have to, we'll turn him over to the authorities."

"But still, what could've possessed him to do this! Why Star! He has nothing against her! What did she ever do to him! It was the rest of us, but she did nothing to him!"

Raven stopped in front of Terra's resting place, and surely enough, she was still there. But then who could've knocked out Beast Boy, and who would've been careful enough not to kill him?

Raven couldn't help but remember how when they had first met her, she was unable to control her powers. When she joined Slade, she learned to use her ability and was far more powerful, she even almost succeeded in killing them. It was a positive change, but was for the worst, just like Beast Boy. Why couldn't they have saved her soon enough to avoid her fate? Was he headed in the same direction?

Raven sighed, turning to leave, but curiosity struck her. She turned back to face Terra's petrified form . "It's worth a shot," she whispered to herself. Sitting cross legged, she began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She meditated, clearing her mind and freeing her astral form. She found herself in a dark void. Before her stood Terra.

"You're the last person I'd expect to see," she said.

"I need answers."

Not waiting for Raven to go on, Terra said, "Yes, I did knock him out."

"But why?"

Terra looked somber as she answered. "I don't want him getting himself hurt for making the same stupid decision I made…" She looked up, looking Raven in the eyes. "Please promise me you'll save him."

"We'll try our best."

"Thanks. I know he seems pissed off, and before he appeared to just be an idiot, but there's a lot more to him than that."

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Well, first off, his parents died when he was younger, and he blames himself for it."

Raven looked shocked. She had no idea. "He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"He never told any of us that…"

"Did you ever allow him to?" Raven looked at Terra, confused. "I might have been a traitor, but I really got to know him. He never acted serious because none of you would listen if he did."

"Like we listen when acts stupid?"

"That's the problem though."

"Terra?"

"Hmm?"

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"?" Terra just proved Raven wrong: dead people _could_ blush.

"You could've killed him before if you had wanted to, but instead, you turned against Slade. And that night that you- well, when you…-"

"When I betrayed you?" she said bluntly.

"Uh, yeah… You made sure he was safe."

"Ok, I admit it. I mean, he's a lot different once you look past his idiocity and see him as more than a comic relief."

"One more thing. I know I was a real bitch to you-"

"I don't blame you," Terra interrupted.

"I mean even before I knew… But to make it up to you, is there any chance of bringing you back?"

"No."

"You mean none at all?" Terra shook her head. "Well, see ya."

Raven opened her eyes and was back in the cave. As she got up to leave, her communicator went off.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He escaped," answered Robin.

"What about Starfire? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she recovered before it happened."

"Ok, good. Is he at least still unarmed?"

"Umm, not exactly."

"…. grrr… Fine, I'll go look for him." She turned off her communicator and continued walking until she heard footsteps. "Beast Boy?"

"Raven…" He emerged from the shadows. Without warning, he lunged at her, clasping his hands firmly around her neck. "What the hell are you doing here! You always treated Terra like dirt, just like you did to me!"

She kicked him in the groin and he let go, falling to his knees. "Why are you doing this? If you care about her, you'd stop this insanity!"

"I'm doing this for her!" Answering Raven's confused look, he explained, "You promised you'd bring her back, but you never even tried! You never even cared! Slade is the only one who will."

"I'm sorry, I really did try, but there was nothing I could do. But Slade has no intention of resurrecting her! And it's impossible. I'm sorry, but you just have to accept it. Second, even if he could he wouldn't; she was too powerful for him! He would never bring her back."

"Liar!"

"You can say that all you want, it won't change anything."

"Then explain how Slade did it!He died before, didn't he?"

"I- I don't know..." Angry, he changed into a gorilla and pounded the wall with his fist and the walls began to vibrate violently. Raven shielded them bot telepathicly from falling rocks. "What the hell are you trying to do, bring down the cave!"

"Along with you," he said and punched her in the face, forcing her backwards. As she looked up, all she saw was a boulder falling towards her.. She let out a scream as it crushed her bones, and all went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 8**

"Don't worry, Terra," Beast Boy said to the statue. "It won't be long now, and we won't have anyone to get in our way. Not Slade, and not the Titans."

Turning to leave, he spat where Raven's body was buried by boulders.

Slade was unsure exactly of what happened in the fight earlier, but if was what he thought it was, it could pose a serious problem for his plan. The entire incident was unexpected.

On the monitors, a window labeled "Raven" popped up. It showed her heart rate, increasing rapidly, then decrease before finally coming to a stop. "One Titan down."

He heard Beast Boy enter. "Sorry, Slade. I failed you…" he said, hanging his head in shame.

As he looked up, all he saw was a fist. "You were sloppy. You let your guard down. I expected better from you," said Slade as he paced around Beast Boy, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his face where he had been punched.

"I- I'm sorry…"

"And now that you've been caught, those parts are impossible to get." He kicked Beast Boy in the ribs, causing him to fall over. "I trained you, yet still, you're nothing more than the doormat you were before."

He transformed into a gorilla and threw Slade against the wall. "I'm not gonna put up with the Titans pushing me around, and I'm not gonna take it from you!" he yelled.

"I was beginning to lose hope in you, Apprentice." Answering Beast Boy's confused look, he explained, "I was testing you. I trained you and didn't want it all to be for nothing. You actually reacted sooner than I had expected."

"I see," he responded simply, not buying what Slade was telling him, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. For now anyway.

"But I have some good news for you," said Slade, his tone lightening up slightly. "Raven is dead."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He felt a pang of guilt, but then remembered all those times she had shoved the fact that he was weak and inferior in his face and didn't regret it. All this time she never saw him as much more than a weak dumb ass, but now she was dead at his hands. "About time that bitch pays."

But face it. She's the hot one the author has a thing for. (Yes, I am female, so either get over it or shut up :P )

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg worked quickly to dig raven out from were the it had caved in. Cy shot the boulder crushing her and Robin picked her up.

"Is she-?" Starfire asked, worried.

"Dead?" Robin finished, but he looked at her more closely. "No. But she's trying to heal herself." He laid her down as Cyborg and Starfire continued to investigate where she had been attacked.

"What's this?" she asked as he picked up a small disk with Slade's "S" on it.

"Let me see," said Robin and Starfire handed it to him. "Cyborg?"

"Fine… Have me do the work when you're too lazy to figure it out yourself." He examined it with his scanners. "It just monitors heart rate. But it was Raven's DNA on it."

"Slade probably had them put on us at some point to track us," Robin concluded. "The cave in must have somehow removed it from her.

"So would we not have them in us too?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg scanned them quickly. "That's strange.."

"What?"

"Neither of you have them."

"What about you?" asked Robin.

"Good point…" "Damn it"

"What? You have one?" Cyborg nodded. "It's in the back of my neck."

As Cyborg began to try to remove it, Robin stopped him. "Hold on. Slade and Beast Boy probably think Raven is dead. We could use this to our advantage."

"Where's he?" asked Raven, weakly.

"Raven, you ok?"

"Where is he?"

"No idea.."

"Was this him, or T-" questioned Cyborg

"No, it was him."

"Did you find out anything about Terra?" said Robin.

"Yeah.-"

"Like what?"

"If you stop interrupting me, I'll explain…" she practically growled. "She's still dead, but she did knock him out-"

"But- Wha- How-?"

Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring Cyborg's disruption. "But it's near impossible to control the physical world from the spiritual- it's surprising she was able to do it at all- so we can't rely on her to help us. Also, it's impossible to bring her back, but I think Slade is telling him otherwise. She also told me a couple things about Beast Boy. Nothing helpful, but it explains a lot about him."

"Please, friend. How did you find this out if she is unable to speak?" asked Starfire, still confused.

"… Her ghost told me this, ok?" She was annoyed that the concept of contacting the spirits of the deceased was this hard to understand. "But one more thing. We _have_ to get him back from Slade. I kind promised her we would before he got hurt."

* * *

AN: Sorry, right side of brain malfunctioning. Ok, all of brain malfunctioning. So sorry that the dialogues in this sucks and didn't leave off that well. The thing is I'm trying to get it done by the 30th, otherwise there will be athree week gap in between chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9: Plans Revealed

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 9: Plans Revealed**

"Got them for you," Beast Boy announced, removing a book bag from his shoulder and throwing it at Slade's feet. He then said, demanding an answer, "Now tell me what you need them for."

"Very well then," said Slade. He pressed a few buttons and a 3D image of a machine appeared on the monitors. "I have been developing this. It has a similar concept to the atomic bomb: highly destructive explosion, extremely deadly effects reaching out miles further. However, instead of radiation, it gives off a chemical which is deadly to organisms with a humanoid structure. It destroys its victims from the inside-"

"Kinda like those probes you used a few years ago?"

"Something like that. But the effects of this cannot be simply turned on and off. It eats away at cells like acid. It destroys within an hour, a very painful hour. However, there is a sort of vaccine which gives one a resistance to it, which I am also working on."

"You're not actually going to use it are you?" Beast Boy was shocked that he was actually helping this madman. Destroying his old team was one thing, one thing he could care less about. But millions of innocent lives would be destroyed, innocent people who never wanted anything to do with this, who never asked to get mixed up with this.

"Now would I be going through all this trouble to not use it?" he asked rhetorically. "I have an ultimatum for our little 'friends' and the government. I've got a little message for you to deliver. Then you can finally be united with your girlfriend."

A tall, strongly built guy in a suit, sunglasses and an earpiece stood outside a door. He was obviously one of the mayor's bodyguards and there was no getting past him without taking him out.

Beast Boy transformed from his current state, a mouse, to a fly. He flew around the security guard's head and before he knew it, there was a blade to his throat and fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"They trust someone like him with the mayor's life?" he asked no one, amused at the ease of killing him. He kicked down the door, pointing the blaster in the mayor's direction. "Anyone makes a move and I shoot, and don't even try it, this can shoot straight through one of you guys, so it's futile shielding him."

The security guards around him dropped their weapons and put their hands up, showing that they were unarmed. "What do you want?" the mayor asked, panicking as sweat drenched his forehead.

"Just to deliver a little message from the psychopath of the decade." He threw a device into the middle of the office and transformed into a hawk and flew out.

"We have a metamorph on the loose, green in color, find him," one of the guards said into a microphone hidden in the collar of his shirt, but it was useless; Beast Boy was already gone.

The device lit up and they all shielded themselves but found instead that it produced a hologram of Slade.

"Hello, my little friends at City Hall. Enjoying the view of your precious city? I would hope so, because if you don't do as I say, you won't see it again."

The Titans were sitting in the living room when they heard the doorbell.

"You're the one who built this place, you go answer it," Robin said to Cyborg.

"Come on, man. We decide this fairly: rock paper scissors." Cyborg ended with rock while Robin ended up with scissors. Robin got up, grumbling, and headed downstairs. No one was at the door, but there was a small metal disk with a red light in the center. "Guys, you better get down here, he said into his communicator."

"Damn it, I win and still have to get up…"

Before they even arrived, a hologram of Slade appeared. "Hello, Robin."

"What do you want?"

Cyborg and Starfire walked up behind him. Raven was staying out of view since he still thought she was dead and if he found out, they would lose their advantage. "You've always been impatient, Robin. If you're really hasty to find out, then here you are." The plans for the machine showed up as he explained its purpose. They listened, stunned, as he unveiled his plans. "However, it can be averted if you cooperate with me." Slade announced his list of demands, among which involved them being at an old building at midnight, both Robin and Cyborg unarmed. He also wanted them to make sure the Titans East, too, were disarmed. "Remember: be there or say 'good bye' to Jump City."

The hologram faded out and Robin crushed it with his foot in anger.

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Raven.

"We have no choice but to give in…" he sighed in defeat. "Raven, even if we save him from Slade, it's gone too far and we have to arrest him."

AN: The government is far from innocent! Which is why he had no remorse for killing a bodyguard but was so concerned about innocents getting killed.


	10. Chapter 10: Overthrown

**Underestimated**

**Chapter 10: Overthrown**

The streets were empty. Part of the Mayor's agreement had been not to say anything, but due to an "accidental" news leak, most of the citizens had fled. But they didn't know exactly how far out the damage would go, and most were still within range.

"I thought I'd never hear this silence again since Terra…" said Slade, who then turned from the screens to Beast Boy. "Speaking of which." He fingered a knife, which was kept out of Beast Boy's view.

"Our deal?" he asked, impatient.

"Time to be reunited with that traitor!" Slade threw the knife at him, but he transformed into a hawk and flew upwards, then dove down towards him and returned to his original form, drop kicking him. Beast Boy pulled out a switchblade as Slade stumbled backwards. He charged towards Slade, aiming for his throat, but he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and kicked him in the gut.

Beast Boy struggled to get up, at the same time saying, "You told me you could bring her back!"

"Yes, but I never told you I would. You're just a naïve idiot, just as you always have been."

Beast Boy recovered from the earlier blow and aimed a punch at his face, which was blocked, so with his other fist, he tried punching Slade in the groin, but that, too, was blocked. But he managed to kick him in the knee cap. While Slade was down, he kicked him in the face and picked the knife back up, but ended up shot in his left shoulder, an obvious miss from the real target. But still, Beast Boy advanced towards Slade. "I'm sick of being underestimated. I'm gonna make sure this is long and painful," he promised, raising the knife in a position to stab.

In the middle of his downward strike, a star bolt hit him from behind, followed by another which hit Slade. It hadn't managed to knock him out, just stun him for a moment. As he recovered, he threw the knife at Slade, a clean cut at his throat.

He then turned around, glaring at Starfire, who had interfered with him making Slade suffer for his deception. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stopping you, but I can see you are not truly evil."

"Don't take it the wrong way; Slade was just in my way, like you." He ran towards her, but Robin drop kicked him in the chest.

"Unarmed and still kicking your butt!" he heard Cyborg say. Following Slade's ultimatum, he was literally disarmed.

The three heroes were standing/levitating in front of him and he glared at them, keeping his guard up.

Raven phased in through the floor and put him in a headlock position. She threw Robin his utility belt and Cyborg his right arm. She then disappeared through the ground, the same way she had appeared, taking Beast Boy with her.

They were in the room below where they had been before, which was set up like a lab. She dropped him and he got up, facing Raven.

"Why are you still doing this?" she asked. "You not serving Slade anymore."

"What? You think that because I killed Slade, I'm gonna come back crawling to you guys? It doesn't change anything. I don't need anyone, especially not you."

"I made Terra a promise that I'd save you before you got hurt, and I intend to keep it. If you really cared about her, you'd give this up."

"You're so full of shit, Raven! You never cared about her! You never even liked her! And you expect me to believe you made this promise with her, even though she's dead!"

She smacked him. "Wake up and smell the coffee! It doesn't matter if you come back or not. Just quit screwing around on the bad side of the law!" Next, the most unexpected thing happened. Something no one would have ever guessed Raven would ever do, even if she were drunk. She kissed him. "Beast Boy, stop this. I'm sorry for everything. I know, it was mostly my fault, so please don't hate the others. But we miss you a lot."

He almost fell for it. For the first time in a long time, he wanted everything to just be normal again. But he came to his senses. These people he once called his "friends" had pushed him too far, underestimating him. He was not going to give up to be ridiculed further.

He turned into a tiger and pinned Raven painfully to one of the tables, claws sinking into her chest. Just then, the door was blasted open. "Leave her alone!" Cyborg called out.

_This time stay dead!_ he thought angrily. With one snap from his jaw, he could have killed her, had Starfire not shot him. His surroundings went dark as he passed out.

AN: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm not a RaeBB fan (RaeStar!), but I had to! 


End file.
